The End of Snow White
by kiera-sama
Summary: First in my princess series. What would have happened if the hunter the queen sent after Snow White, hadn't let her go. this story is rated M. Torture and rape. Do not read if you have a weak stomach, or are under eighteen. One Shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Snow White and the seven dwarves. That would be the Disney corporation.

**Warning**: Do **NOT **read if you have a weak stomach, or are under eighteen. This fic contains violence, torture, rape, and the use of pointy objects. Not suitable if you are under age. Although, this is in the rated M section, so if you are under eighteen you shouldn't be in here anyway.

**The End of Snow White**

The evil queen stepped away from her magic mirror, a look of supreme hatred on her face.

"Send for my huntsman!" she demanded to her minions.

They eagerly bowed, and left the room to do as she had commanded.

Her magic mirror had just told her of her step daughter, Snow White. He had said that she would one day rule in her stead, and the evil queen could not allow this to occur. Not to mention that her mirror had added insult to injury, by saying that she herself, was no longer the fairest in her kingdom. She could not understand it.

She had reduced her step daughter to a common maid at the age of six, a slave if one thought about it, and the queen did. She had given her the most menial, disgusting chores in her castle, gave her literally rags to wear, and that little bitch was STILL the loveliest in her kingdom! No, this would not do at all.

The queen was roused from her musings as a rough voice spoke.

"My Queen, you have sent for me?"

She glanced up, and saw that her huntsman had indeed appeared before her. He kneeled infront of her, showing his respect. He was an excellent huntsman, the finest in the land. He was quick with a sword, and bow, and always brought back the choicest of meats. He was also very fit, and she knew he would obey her every command, no matter how dastardly.

If she remembered correctly, he also had a mean streak, and would kill at the slightest whim, which is just what she wanted.

"Yes, my huntsman, you know of my bitch of a step daughter, Snow White, do you not?"

"Yes my Queen." he agreed. "Always moping about, like she was never given anything in her life, the ungrateful wretch."

"Indeed." the Queen spoke. "I have had enough of her. I wish you to dispose of her. I care not, what befalls her, use your…creativity…"

The Queen grinned evilly, as did the man before her.

"After you are done…punishing her, I want her heart. Bring it to me in this." The Queen held out a large white box, with a golden heart as the clasp. "I want it in the next…oh shall we say…two days?"

The huntsman agreed heartily, "As you wish my dearest Queen." he accepted the box, and slid it into his bag.

"Very well, now go! And do not fail me, and you shall be rewarded." The Queen dismissed.

**In the woods**

Snow White was currently in a field. The wild flowers were in bloom, and as she had no chores left to complete, she thought she would pick some to brighten up her little cottage.

She had already made a wreath for her hair, and was adjusting it. She heard a noise behind her, and spun around quickly. She held her hand to her heart, feeling it pound.

"Oh my, you scared me." she said to the huntsman.

"Oh my apologies, Snow White." he said, "But I have to ask that you come with me. Your Step mother, the Queen has another task for you to complete before you are finished for the day." his tone was stern.

Snow White sighed, and stood. "Of course." she said. "Where is it?"

"You will be cleaning the dungeons in the lowest part of the castle. She said it would take awhile." the huntsman said stonily. Angry that she was complaining in such a manner. Well he would soon put the little bitch in her place. Quite happily too.

"But why?" Snow White, always curious, asked.

"No questions." he snapped.

Snow White shut her mouth, quite put out by his attitude.

**In the castle dungeons**

The huntsman opened the large stone doors, and ushered Snow White into the room. He closed the doors, and locked them, hiding the key in his pocket.

He watched as Snow White looked about the room, for something to clean with. Just as she turned to ask where her supplies were, he spoke.

"Just how old are you, Snow White?"

While confused at his question, Snow White said, "I just turned Sixteen last fall, but why do you ask?"

"No reason, other than my own curiosity, I was just wondering why the Queen would want me to kill someone as young as yourself."

"What!" gasped Snow White in horror. "You're going to kill me? But why?" she backed up until she tripped over the bone of a long dead prisoner.

"Because of your beauty, my dear. But of course you knew that." the huntsman said casually. "And because in one more year, on your seventeenth birthday, you will inherit this kingdom. Your lovely step mother wants to put an end to that, you see, she will not give up her rein so easily."

He took a few more steps, advancing on the girl.

Snow White scrambled backward until she hit the wall, rather hard with her head. She was feeling rather dizzy from the bump. 'Please don't pass out.' she thought to herself. 'no, I have to get away.' her vision went black.

When Snow White woke, she first noticed that her wrists, and ankles were very cold. She shook her head trying to clear her vision, when she noticed that she was suspended in the air. There were shackles clamped tightly to her wrists and she had been hoisted by chains until she was raised off of the ground. Her ankles were shackled as well, though the chains attached to them were slack. She began to struggle.

The Huntsman stepped from the shadows, with a leather strap in his hand. He advanced on her and reached out to stroke her face.

Snow White bit at his fingers, trying in vain to get him away from her. Her effort was rewarded with a hard slap to her face. She cried out in pain, as he slapped her again, and again.

Soon he tired of using his hand and he circled her.

"Do you have any idea of what is in store for you? You little cunt?" the huntsman asked her.

"What did you just call me?" Snow White asked in shock.

The huntsman ignored her. "Your step mother had given me full rein over your fate, and I have been given two days in which to finish you off. Trust me, you little bitch, you are going to last the ENTIRE two days. I do not plan to sleep…and neither will you."

He reached out and grasped her chin forcefully, "Tell me, whore, have you ever witnessed a lashing before? Yes, I'm sure you have, you see, I am going to start you out on this…" he held up the thin leather strap. "and then, who knows. You see I have every device known to man and I will not hesitate to use every last one of them on you." he snapped the strap, and asked. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Please! No!" cried Snow White as the lash bit into her back. She tried, and failed to muffle her tears of pain as she felt welts begin to raise up from beneath her dress. Again and again she felt the lash of pain, after what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, he stopped, satisfied at the sight of blood running down her legs.

The huntsman grinned crudely to himself, he loved the sight of blood. He decided that it was time to check his newly sharpened knife, and see if it was up to his standards. He walked infront of the sobbing girl. He let her see the strap, and saw her flinch away. He laughed loudly.

"My dear, I am through with this thing, you see, you are bleeding now, and as such, that form of torture is over. But do not think in any way, that I am done, you little slut, for I have many other items in which to try out on you." he held up his hunting knife, the glint from the single window flashing onto her tearstained face. He rested the blade against her throat and watched as her eyes widened in horror, as he slowly drew the blade down over her collar bone and under the front of her dress.

His smile widened, as it easily cut through the fabric. He drew it down over the valley between her ample breasts. He laughed at her gasp and ran it further still, over her stomach, down her abdomen, and down the skirt of her dress. Two more cuts and her body was open for his viewing.

Her large pert breasts bounced as he slapped them hard, leaving handprints. He ran his knife down over her stomach, and let the side of the blade rest on her hair dusted mound.

"So, you cunt," he began, pressing her pussy with the flat side of the blade, as he said cunt. "I will ask you this, and remember, your answer will determine how I hurt you next." he said. It didn't really, it would still happen, just maybe not as soon.

Snow White nodded scared of the question.

"Are you untouched? A virgin? Or are you a cock hungry whore?" he demanded.

When she didn't answer, he reached out and pinched her nipples hard. She cried out in pain, and gasped, "I'm…I'm a v…virgin." tears streamed down her face.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked. "It seems an awful shame though, to let such a supple body die without learning the pleasures of a mans cock."

Snow White's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Surely he wouldn't?

He strolled to a corner in the room, and grasped a lever and pulled, watching Snow White as the chains holding her in the air lowered her to the ground. He locked the lever when she was placed where he wanted. Calmly strolling back over to the girl, tugged at the belt holding his pants on his hips. When he was infront of Snow White he let his pants drop.

She flinched away, he was huge! At least ten or eleven inches! She gasped as he grabbed her by her short hair and shoved his dick in her face.

"Open your mouth." he demanded. "or I will cut your throat."

She did as she was told. She wished she could bite it, but knew he would kill her if she did. She gagged when he began to thrust his thick cock down her throat. She held still as she let him fuck her face. Soon though, he slapped her hard on her head.

"Suck me."

Snow White cried as she applied suction and her tongue at his command. Five minutes of sucking and he demanded her to suck his balls.

She almost threw up as he forces her mouth over his very hairy testicles. She sucked them hard at his command. Hoping that after he was done he would let her go. Another five minutes went by, before he spoke, "Just so you know, you willing whore, I can go for hours before I get tired. That is enough." he snarled. Punching her head. She let go.

He stalked to the lever again making the chains tighten and raise her so her virgin pussy was in the right position. He used another lever to raise her legs up and apart. Taking off the rest of his clothing, he went to stand between her spread legs.

"Look at you, you little fucking, cock sucking whore! All spread out, your virgin pussy for all to see. I am going to enjoy fucking your tight cunt! I am going to ram my eleven inch, thick cock into every hole you sluttish bitch!"

He reached out and roughly grabbed her breasts and squeezed so hard, he was sure to leave bruises. He slapped them, and watched them shake. His cock was hard as stone, thick and pulsing. He reached down and inserted a finger into her pussy. It was very tight, even for one finger. "You're so tight, you bitch, your going to rip, I can assure you."

Snow White began to scream as he finger fucked her and hard. He reached up and hit her in the head. Then he used a second finger, and felt her stretch. He then brought his other hand down, and shoved a finger into her tight little pucker.

She could feel her vocal cords burn, her voice scratchy. She couldn't scream anymore. "Oh god!" she cried. "Please, stop! It hurts so bad! Please!"

"Pease?" the huntsman mocked her. "Do you want me to remove my hands from your pussy and ass hole?"

"Yes, oh please! Just let me go, I'll leave, I'll run into the woods, and away from the kingdom, I don't want to rule, I just want to live. Please? Please…"

Snow White's sobs did nothing for the huntsman. Besides his cock hurt, and right infront of him was a tight little cunt for him to fuck. He removed his fingers from her orifices. He walked to the devices strung on the walls, he picked one carefully.

When he reached Snow White he held it up. She eyed it fearfully. As she should.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"N…no." she said.

"I don't know either, but what I do know, is that it is roughly the size of my own cock, it has rust covering it, and what looks to be sharp barbs on it." he finished. "Do you know what I am going to do with it?"

"Oh god no…"

"I can assume you know…I am going to shove this so far up your ass you will be puking blood."

He walked behind her and spread her cheeks wide. With one hard, rough thrust, the barbed tool was ripping up the inside of her ass hole. Snow White was really screaming now.

The huntsman was so hard, his cock was sure to have grown another inch, there was so much blood engorging it. He opened the lips of her pussy, and tested with his finger. She was dry, good. He wet the head of his dick, and placed it at her entrance. Her legs were spread wide, and she couldn't move away. He thrust into her with no warning and she felt her self rip, and he did not stop moving. He used the chains as leverage, swing her away as he pulled out of her, and pulling her hips as he slammed his huge cock inside her.

She felt as if she was on fire, the pain wouldn't stop. Just when she thought she would pass out from the pain, he would hit her face, and snap her out of it. He continued to thrust into her harder and harder, stretching her beyond her limits. Soon he called for two more guards to enter the room.

One of them lowered her arms so that she was dangling on her stomach. One of the guards removed the barbed appendage from her hole, and replaced it with yet another monster cock. When the huntsman would withdraw, the guard would slam into her, eliciting a scream, then he would withdraw, and the huntsman would slam into her even harder. The third guard used her mouth with another monstrous cock gagging her and he used his hands to choke her until she was about to pass out.

They were at it for over an hour before they came all over her. The two left the room and she was dropped to the ground. Used and broken. The huntsman glanced at the window, his time was up. He picked up his knife, and stood over the princess. He cut a deep line down her chest, and carved out her heart, he put it into its box, and left her in a puddle of blood, semen and her own filth.

**The throne room**

"My dearest queen, the task is done, and here is Snow White's heart to prove it. Her body is in the dungeons if further proof is needed." the huntsman said as his queen dismissed him.

"Yes," the evil queen said. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror sprung to life and murmured sadly,

" My queen:

You are fairest, in all the land,

Snow White is dead by huntsman's hand.

Snow White is gone, her time is done,

As for the queen, she has now won."

The mirror flickered into darkness as the queen's triumphant laugh rang through her castle.

A/N: this is perhaps the darkest fic I have ever written, please review, leave a comment, or a flame, I don't care which. Thanks for reading.


End file.
